


Yours & Mine

by ACompromisedMind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Hurt, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Poems, Shorts, Songs, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, The Flash - Freeform, fluff maybe, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACompromisedMind/pseuds/ACompromisedMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems/songs and drabbles about a few of my OTPs as they come to mind. No real theme or anything - I'll put in the notes what each is about and who I made it for (if it's not a drabble) but you'll be able to interpret it [the poem] however you see fit. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Home Was Built

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after an ABS EOC  
> This is set after the Civil War and Steve is kind of realizing that he could've been better.  
> Steve to Tony

The Home was Built – Yours & Mine

 

I built a home – for you, for me

It disappeared – from me, from you

Now you say it’s time to let it turn to dust

I built a home.

I lost a home.

I built a home again.

I built a home that could include me and all my friends

It disappeared.

I destroyed it.

I destroyed it with my hands.

My blood soaks its foundation.

Your tears swell the walls.

I tried, I tried, I tried, I tried

To build my home again

I shook, I shook, I cried, I cried

This, I can’t seem to mend.

With glass in my throat

I beg, I beg, that you let me come home

I thought I had the strength,

I don’t,

I can’t build my own anymore

My hands are bleeding, my heart is beating,

it only pounds your name

I should’ve said it a thousand times,

I’m sorry

My home has always been the place

Where you and I could stand face to face

I built a home.

I lost a home.

I can’t build my home again.


	2. All is Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a response to the last one that came to me at the airport  
> Tony to Steve

All is Lost - Yours & Mine

 

Look beyond the flesh and bone

Look beyond the eyes

You've told crimson lies to

See through the depths of

Destruction and Misery

See through the never drying blood

And the tears that cease to fall.

Squint until you find, in the blankets of darkness,

The person you once knew,

Curled and broken,

Defeated at your hand.

You never thought ahead,

What would happen to the home

You once desired so heartily.

You never thought ahead,

What would happen to the one

You claimed to love so mightily.

All of me is bleeding, somehow there's a heart,

still beating, it only pounds your name

Etched into the ridges of myself,

You remain

To tell blood from blood, is impossible.

Heart, tissue, and sinew - it's all imprinted with you.

I shall forget, one day, how to reach for you.

Look beyond the flesh and bone

Look beyond the eyes

You've told crimson lies to

Look a little further,

And then you'll see,

Our home will only ever exist within

our dreams

 

 


	3. Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a little song I wrote for destiel in tune of "Break" by Artist vs Poet. I was super bored and in my feels

_Decisions Made – Yours & Mine_

Well hello, Dean,

Seems I’m answering your prayers once again

and I can’t turn around

I found you, on the edge of your bed,

            begging me,

You’re a habit I can’t kick.

You were the one, I gave you everything

            I even lost my wings

But now it’s nothing but a memory.

I will figure it out,

And I’ll turn around,

            realize I don’t need you right now

But you look in my eyes, you see my disguise

You got me caught in your bright green eyes,

But I need to learn how to look the other way

            and break your reign on me.

 

Cas, don’t you turn your back on me,

I can see everything that you’re trying to hide.

Now, you can hate me, all you want,

But don’t put up this front that you’re happy

            ‘cause I know, you’re as sad as they come.

Do you remember we had everything? Oh,

Don’t twist it all into your memories.

I will figure this out,

I can turn it around,

I can pick it all off the ground.

You’re hiding your lies ‘hind your clever disguise,

But I see it all through your sapphire eyes

I won’t tell you how to look the other way,

            you can’t break my reign on you.

 

Oh, so I’ll figure it out,

            Pick it all off the ground,

Realize I don’t need you right now.

            You’re hiding your lies.

You see my disguise.

            I see it all through your sapphire eyes,

But I am learning how,

            Don’t look the other way,

To break your reign on me.


	4. Truth is Out - Yours & Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a use of quotes, some altered to fit, and it's a little song-type thing, but obviously here it's just words without their rhythm, haha, but yeah; the first part is Tony, and the second is Steve, in case you're not familiar with Civil War comic quotes.

Truth is Out – Yours & Mine

 

I feel the same guilty envy, when I’m standing here next you.  
I look into your clear azure eyes,  
You’re perfect.  
I’m not half as good at anything  
as I am when I’m doing it next you.  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this  
it wasn’t worth it.  
I know this because the worst thing has happened,  
the one thing I should’ve told you.  
Through all of this I never had a drink,  
I guess I won’t drink through anything.  
It wasn’t worth it, never worth it, if it meant losing you  
if it meant losing you

 

Was it worth it?  
Please tell me.  
How could you have lain down with them?  
I just don’t understand.  
I’m not perfect,  
I promise.  
I’m too quick to judge and too slow to forgive,  
But for you, I changed.  
When I first awoke here, I had no one, I had nothing.  
you gave me a purpose, somewhere to belong.  
I will miss you, dearly,  
You gave me a home.  
It wasn’t worth it, never worth it, if it meant losing you  
if it meant losing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll do more than just Steve and Tony, I really do.


End file.
